


Are the Rumors True?

by mourntheantagonist



Series: prompts from tumblr! [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Steve Harrington is a Slut, Top Steve Harrington, Tumblr Prompt, and they’re in love, inexperienced Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourntheantagonist/pseuds/mourntheantagonist
Summary: Prompt Sent to me on Tumblr: billy hears about how steve can make guys cum untouched just with his fingers/dick. he gets keyed up, post s2 or s3 (whichever floats your boat) and goes to steve begging for him to finger billy open then make him cum untouched.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s) (mentioned)
Series: prompts from tumblr! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Are the Rumors True?

**Author's Note:**

> For additional context (although not necessary) check out these posts: [1](https://mourntheantagonist.tumblr.com/post/638990461713940480/billy-dont-go-to-fast-baby-dont-want-you-to) and [2](https://mourntheantagonist.tumblr.com/post/638999795854393344/billy-getting-really-insecure-about-his-sexual)

Billy approach’s Steve at his locker with both the bravado of a man on a mission and the nervousness of a twelve year old asking his crush to dance.

Billy had learned a very interesting rumor about his boyfriend from the pitcher for the baseball team. After several attempts of the guy trying to get into Steve’s pants, Billy was unleashed to put the kid into his proper place. Billy refrained from anything too physical, knowing if he left any marks on Saunders he would definitely be receiving the cold shoulder from Steve. And it’s not like he could blame the guy. If he had been on the receiving end of one of Steve’s magical blow jobs and had that taken away, he might have done the same thing.

Billy just shoves him around a bit. Makes a few veiled threats that he doesn’t need to know have zero merit. Steve has truly made him soft. But still, Billy’s reputation preceded him. Dixon Saunders easily submitted.

But before Billy could walk away he had to open his big mouth.

“Word of advice. Let Harrington in the backdoor. You’ll be fuckin’ seein’ stars I tell you. Doesn’t even have to touch.”

Billy allows himself to walk away. Manages to fight the urge to probe him with all his questions. But those words they fucking bore a hole into his brain and he’s gotta know. He’s gotta experience that first hand for himself.

“You free after school? I wanna test out a rumor.” He says, leant up against the locker in an attempt to seduce, while also masking the scared little kid inside him as he beats around the bush.

Steve and him have not progressed past hand jobs and blowjobs. Billy’s only ever had actual, back breaking, sex once. And he wasn’t on the receiving end. So this was uncharted territory for him. But his dick twitched every time those words echoed in his skull.

_“Doesn’t even have to touch.”_

“And what rumor would that be?” Steve asks as he shoves the remainder of his books into his locker.

And Billy can’t bring himself to ask for it. Not here where people can see Steve laugh in his face. No, he’d rather lose his dignity in private.

And it’s not that Billy thinks Steve will laugh at him for wanting it, but laugh at him for the clear desperation he has for it.

“I’ll tell you when we get to your place. Wouldn’t want it to spread around school.”

Steve just laughs it off and nudges Billy’s shoulder, but Billy’s already looking him up and down with a bit lip and hungry eyes. Because Steve is looking like an entire meal right now. Wrinkles next to his eyes and shiny white teeth exposed with his smile. _Long_ fingers brushing through his hair.

He wants.

He _needs._

He doesn’t know how he intends to make it through the last hour of the school day without popping a boner in history class. Having to come up with a reason why the assasination of Franz Ferdinand has him so aroused.

When they’ve finally made it to Steve’s house Steve is begging Billy to tell him the rumor, and billy is begging for something else entirely. Billy pushes Steve down onto the couch and gets into Steve’s lap. Facing towards him with a knee on either side of Steve’s legs. Steve wraps his arms around Billy’s back as Billy leans down to kiss him. Steve’s neck craning upwards to meet Billy’s lips.

“A little birdie told me you can make a boy come untouched. That true?”

And Billy was correct to assume Steve would laugh. But it isn’t a mocking laugh. More delighted and intrigued.

“Well if you want me to do that we’re gonna have to get you in another position.”

And suddenly Billy is flying off his lap and Steve is dragging Billy up the stairs and into his room. Bending Billy over against the bed, propped up by his hands until Steve knocks him down to his elbows. Billy let’s out a quiet chuckle at this amount of aggression and heat he’s not used to seeing out of Steve.

Steve reaches for his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube from one of the drawers, sparing no time at all before yanking Billy’s pants downs to his knees and squirting a bit of lube onto two fingers.

“You’re sure you’re ready for this?” He asks, and Billy is already spreading his legs. Bracing himself. Yeah. He’s fucking ready.

“If you don’t start right fucking now I’m going to scream.”

Steve laughs before sliding in one slicked finger. Billy’s fingered himself before, but this right here was an entirely different ball game. When he did it to himself he could never get the angle quite right. And the added fear that his father could walk in on him with fingers up his ass, he’d rather not entertain that.

The one finger felt good. Better than he could achieve himself. But he definitely wasn’t seeing stars.

By the time Steve added in a second finger he started to feel it. Not overwhelming pleasure, but the desperate need to touch himself. He was already leaking pre onto the bed sheets, gripping the cloth tightly and clenching his teeth to fight the urge to stroke his dick. His hard, red, throbbing dick.

Okay maybe he wasn’t entirely ready for _that_.

Steve’s fingers are now scissoring inside him spreading him apart slowly and teasingly. He’s slow and meticulous and he’s doing all the right things. Billy feels the need so bite down on something. His nails now digging into his palms, sure to leave marks. He’s sputtering nonsensical pleas to speed up. _More more more._

Then there’s a third finger and Billy lets out and embarrassing moan.

He needs Steve inside of him. _Now_.

And apparently Steve agrees as he slowly removes his fingers from Billy’s hole, Billy letting out a deep breath as the pressure is released.

Suddenly Steve is flipping Billy onto his back, ripping his own shirt off, pulling Billy’s jeans the rest of the way down and over his ankles. Pulling Billy’s legs up to where they are now resting on his shoulders. Billy follows suit and reveals his own bare chest. Unbuttoning the only two buttons that were ever fastened. His hands are too close to his dick for Steve’s liking. Billy’s so close to wrapping his hand around himself and holding on for dear life.

Steve grabs Billy by the wrists and pins them down to the bed just above Billy’s head.

“Hands off the merchandise. We’re testing the rumor aren’t we?”

And Billy just whimpers underneath the weight of Steve on top of him. He needs Steve inside of him. He wants so badly to come undone at just the feeling of Steve inside him. Tearing him apart. Destroying him until he’s a blubbering mess.

Steve releases one hand from Billy’s wrist hesitantly. Slowly to ensure Billy remains complaint and keeps the hand where it lies. Then he’s using the free hand to position himself, and it all feels like slow motion. Like time stops completely before Steve is complete filling Billy up. Then his pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace and Billy just wants to scream.

Steve is leaning over him, hands back on Billy’s wrists, kissing, sucking, biting on Billy’s neck and the show is almost over for him. Tears spilling out of his eyes. He’s desperately fighting against Steve’s grip on him.

“Come for me baby.” He whispers in his ear with a breathy moan. “I’m close too.”

It’s the combination of the hot breath against his ear and one final thrust that he feels all the way to his stomach that does it all for him. Almost instantaneously he’s shooting off onto Steve’s chest. He’s not seeing stars. He’s seeing the whole damn galaxy.

And he could easily get hard again at just the sight of Steve on top as he comes inside of him. Mouth agape as he releases a heavy and unsuppressed moan. Hair filling into his face, beads of sweat on his forehead. He looks fucking ethereal. Of course a boy who looked like that would live up to the rumor. But there was never really any doubt in Billy that Steve would deliver. _And boy did he ever._

And then Steve’s aggressive performance from just a few minutes ago is flipped on it’s head. Slowly removing himself from inside, Billy feeling as Steve’s come slowly drips from his hole. Steve coming up to his face to gently push a hair out of his face before peppering gentle kisses to the space below his eyes where shedded tears came to rest.

“I would ask you if the rumors are true, but I think that’s kinda obvious don’t you think?” Steve says with a little smirk.

Billy scoffs before gently moving a now freed hand up to grab Steve by the chin. Angling his face to his eyes are locked straight on his own. “Shut up you cocky little bastard.” He says before pulling him down to meet his lips, wrapping his legs around him and locking his ankles together and pulling Steve down until Steve’s chest completely pressed up against his own.

  
“I’m still stronger than you. Don’t you ever forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more of my garbage; [mourntheantagonist](https://mourntheantagonist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
